


Spare Parts

by StarlightCaptivator



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Windshield Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5280770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightCaptivator/pseuds/StarlightCaptivator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron discovers a fun alternate use for Optimus' windshield wipers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spare Parts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kikuhiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikuhiko/gifts).



> My fingers slipped. :,D Inspired by [This comic](http://iyyokuk-lucid.tumblr.com/post/105014110241/uhmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm).

When in full, Prime's cleaning job was as thorough as it was long, and Megatron was bored.

They had an appearance soon, something something important delegate from some such planet of squishies. He didn't care too much, he just had to look the part of a powerful and imposing warframe  besides his politician mate for a few hours until he'd come back and spar or play a war game before tumbling into berth with his mate.

A movement caught his optic, and his gaze drew to Optimus walking out of their washrack, a cleaning chamois in his hand and his gaze at his windshields. He worked very, _very_ delicately at one small wiper and spray nozzle, and for a moment Megatron remembered back to their war and how the mechanisms worked when in use after a muddy battle.

Boredom fled, and Megatron was padding over to Optimus before he realized it, arms outstretched

 Optimus blinked at him as he approached, confused at his inquisitive expression. "Megatron?" He asked, tilting his helm "Megatro-ahhn!" His voice shot up into a higher register as the ex-warlord took hold of one of the delicate windshield wipers. Megatron startled, but did not yank, instead his gaze shot up from the kibble to Optimus' optics, a split second had his expression blooming into something as devious as it was so forcefully lustful.

"I suppose I don't need to ask if these are _sensitive_ or not, do I?" Megatron's tone was one he hadn't taken for a while in their berthplay, and Optimus could've bet on the next words from Megatron's mouth as they left it. "I thought we promised not to _keep_ things from each other any more, Prime~?" He ran his thumb, all rough and unyielding metal - rough from his days sparring and fighting- against the soft rubber of the captive wiper.

Optimus' body jerked as pleasure shot through him focused on the little bit of kibble, the pleased rumble of Megatron's engines covered by the click on of his cooling fans and strangled moan.

Optimus had the wherewithal to check his chronometer, even as Megatron began to fondle his other wiper with a glee often only seen in the throes of a winning battle. With well enough time for some exploration and a short (he hoped) frag, Optimus offlined his optics and let the sensations take him.

Megatron was thorough in his exploration, down to watching how pulling the fine pieces of thing metal and rubber forwards as if going to replace the parts of his mate's nostalgic altmode would send a tremor through his Prime, how the grip of his hands would tighten on his shoulders.

Digits skirted towards one of the spray nozzles,  and Optimus yelped when he took the little nub between thumb and forefinger and _pinched_ it. He drew his fingers back to look curiously at the liquid left on them, and pretended he didn't notice Prime's temperature jumping up a tick, especially when he brought those fingers to his mouth to taste.

"Tastes like optic fluid." Optimus' optics blew bright as he looked at him, Megatron's expression curled into another impish grin as licked over his fingers again, for the benefit of hearing Prime's powerful engine rev.

"It's made of the same stuff." He answered in turn, trying to sound more composed than he was. "Just for my windshields, obviously." Megatron could see through the front though, that and the slight tremor at Prime's knees told him how well he was wound up. The ex-warlord ignored the increasingly frequent interface activation pings, as much fun as he was having with his game.

"Berth~?" He purred, pretending not to see the dirty look Optimus gave him. He'd not move without a say so, but Prime acquiesced after a thought.

"Yes, but if you ruin the work I've done on my finish, you're going to be buffing out every scratch." Optimus couldn't work out a proper tone of admonition for as primed he was, and as Megatron harried him to their sizable berth after releasing his sensitive wipers, Optimus could guess this encounter would have a similar outcome as when Megatron was discovering the sensitivity of audial fins.

Megatron set himself down on the edge of their expansive berth with an audible _plonk_ , and brought Optimus on top of him with an exaggerated gentleness. With his hands planted firmly on Prime's hips and aft, he let his spike spring free between them. Optimus' body language relaxed a minute amount as he adjusted down in Megatron's grip, exposing his burning array before affecting a slow rut with his spike against Megatron's.

Megatron lifted him up in a show of the quickness his lover had asked after, but when impaled three-quarters down, he was held in place. Optimus went once to bear down on him, but held fast and one long look at Megatron's face and position had him wise to his game immediately. Megatron beamed, bent, and despite the hands on his helm making a half-sparked attempt to remove him - he took the nozzle he had so recently been playing with into his mouth.

Optimus jerked in his grip and let out a static cry, Megatron kept hold of him and rolled with the sharp arch of his body that could've had his face slamming into Optimus' windshield. He ramped his cooling fans to full as Prime's valve rippled and squeezed down around his connector. Prime's grip tightened as Megatron's glossa laved over and around the minuscule nozzle.

One draw, a second with added suction and Megatron could see the charge dancing between gaps in his Prime's armor and over protoform. He'd have liked to take his spark too, in that moment, were it not for that fact that this would the objects of his lover's most exquisite torture out of his reach. Megatron detached his mouth from his Prime with a last playful parting lick of the glass. Braced with his pedes on the floor and hands on Optimus' hips, he executed a powerful upwards thrust, and sheathed himself completely in Optimus' scorching valve. 

Prime came undone above him, locked up and optics whited in overload. Megatron held them flush together through it and his own charge soared with the rhythmic clench and release about his unyielding spike. Megatron put Optimus on his back with a quick adjustment of grip, and took Prime's hands in his own. A few forceful thrusts and a sloppy open mouthed kiss to Optimus' exposed lips had Megatron spilling inside him, pressed flush once again.

They lay there a few quiet minutes with their hands clutched together, the slowing sounds of their vents and the soft _tinks_  and _pings_  of their cooling chassis. Megatron gently pulled out and pulled back, enjoying the debauched look of his mate scuffed up and covered in his own fluids from his climax. Optimus looked back at him dreamily for a moment before sitting up and surveying his frame. 

Megatron laughed when given the fuzzy optic. "Don't worry Prime, I'll help you pretty yourself up for the organics." Optimus began to look relaxed "If- you take some time with me after finishing up your... _peace talks."_ He couldn't keep the purr out of his tone, though his expression faltered when Prime's expression turned sly. 

"Deal. If- you go in for maintenance beforehand." Optimus rose from the berth and moved past him, disguising the wobble of his knees in his gait.

Megatron eyed his aft and gave a considering rumble before following close after him. He'd get what he wanted in the end if he acquiesced, and a full day at Optimus' windshield wipers was too titillating to pass up. 

"As you will it, O Prime the Magnanimous." He barely dodged the tin of wax next lobbed at his head. 


End file.
